Proven Wrong
by P4Nd4
Summary: Kiba likes Naruto. Naruto likes Kiba. The only problem is that they both think the other will never like them back. But what if they were placed on the same genin team? What if they were Proven Wrong? Random SasuSaku!Bashing
1. Prologue

Kiba watched from afar, too scared to go up to him and confess his (more than friendly) feelings

Kiba watched from afar, too scared to go up to him and confess his (more than friendly) feelings. He turned away, never noticing when deep blue eyes turned his way with the same longing held in his own brown ones.

Naruto knew he watched, but why he wasn't sure. He could feel the blazing gaze upon the back of his head. When he finally got the courage to turn, however, the brown eyes he so adored had looked away.

They walked their separate ways, thinking of the one person who they thought would never love them back.

They were about to be proven wrong…


	2. 1

It was the morning of team assignments and Naruto, having learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and beating the traitor Mizuki into an unrecognizable peace of flesh the night before thus earning him a hitai-ait from Iruka, jumped up to shower and try on his new

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…SO DON'T RUB IT IN!!

It was the morning of team assignments and Naruto, having learned the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ and beating the traitor Mizuki into an unrecognizable peace of flesh the night before thus earning him a hitai-ait from Iruka, jumped up to shower and try on his new clothes.

Sadly (though only Naruto is inclined to think it) his orange jumpsuit had been torn to shreds the aforementioned night, and Iruka had bought him some replacements at a store that had been open late (Naruto having been grumbling too much to have seen the name). Though he did admit to himself, having dried off and standing over his new outfit, that the clothes weren't entirely dreadful.

For a top Iruka had picked a black wife beater with a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath. For pants Naruto had regulation shinobi pants, and a pair of blue ninja sandals. His pants were tied off at the shins and around his right hip, were he placed his kunai holster.

Having finished dressing, grabbing a bite to eat (consisting of a cup of pork ramen this morning), and tying his hitai-ait around his forehead, Naruto dashed from his apartment and towards the academy.

He arrived at the academy on time and he entered the graduation room, finding a seat next to the ever-so-shy Hyuuga heiress.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, isn't it awesome that we both passed." Naruto said exuberantly, catching Hinata a little off guard. It wasn't as if Naruto didn't know the girl, he just didn't know her that well, which is probably why she jumped and turned a deep shade of crimson.

"O-oh, hello Nar-Naruto-Kun, I'm glad that we both passed too." Hinata replied, trying not to pass out when Naruto asked if she had a fever and went on to check without waiting for an answer. Most people believe she blushes because she likes Naruto, well that's not true (Not in my story anyways). The reason she blushes so much is because she is totally and completely shy.

"So, Hinata-chan, who do you think will be on your team." Naruto asked, bouncing in his seat from sheer excitement (We've all done it at least once) and Hinata wondered if the chair would start moving from all the motion.

"I don-don't know, Naruto-K-Kun, som-someone nice I h-hope." Hinata answered, her fingers poking together in that oh-so-cute Hinata way.

"Yeah, I hope your on my team, Hinata-chan, your one of the only people who don't make fun of me and you seem really powerful." Naruto said thoughtfully, tuning to grace Hinata with one of his fox-like grins.

Hinata blushed under the praise, but felt her confidence rise a little more. She felt someone sit on the other side of her, and saw that whoever it was made Naruto's face blush red and he quickly turned away. Turning around she saw Kiba, looking at Naruto with such intensity that it couldn't be anything but love.

"Hel-hello, Kiba-Kun." Hinata greeted, causing Kiba to start and look as if he just noticed her (which he probably just did).

Oh, Hey Hinata, how are you." Kiba asked, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I'm f-fine, Kiba-Kun, how are you feeling." she returned, looking between him and the still blushing Naruto.

"Oh, I'm just fine Hinata." he answered, looking at Naruto again.

Before either of them could say anything else Iruka walked in, smiling at all the new Genin in the room.

"Congratulations, you have now successfully made it to the rank of Genin." Iruka announced, causing several people in the crowd to 'WHOOP' loudly. "But this is only the beginning, as it only gets harder from here. You will be put into squads of three, because as ninjas the first thing should ever learn is that teamwork is _essential_." Iruka explained.

Many of the children looked as if they were taking it in, while others felt like falling asleep.

"Well, here we go." Iruka took out a clipboard and started reading.

"Team 1: Yari Akinta, Gurrin Doro, and Yumi Akinta."

"Team 2:…." (I'll just skip ahead to team 7 shall I)

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (who promptly started squealing), and Shino Aburame (who promptly started glaring at the author, SORRY SHINO!! T.T).

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki (eliciting a gasp from both Naruto and Kiba).

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year."

"And last is Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka (who grumbled about lazy asses and fat boys).

"You will meet your sensei after lunch and I'd suggest you take this time to become acquainted with your team." Iruka said before walking out.

The Genin of Team 8 were currently sitting out in front of the school, eating a lunch Hinata had made for her team. Kiba and Naruto were doing all they could to not look at each other (not working), while Hinata sat and stared between the two.

"A-aren't you enjoying t-the lunch." Hinata asked shyly, thinking they didn't like it.

"No, that's not it at all Hinata-chan, isn't that right K-Kiba." Naruto rushed, trying to reassure the down heartened Hyuuga though he stuttered on Kiba's name.

"Yeah, Hinata, this food is amazing." Kiba said, taking an extra big bite for emphasis.

Hinata and Naruto looked at him, cheeks all puffed out with food (LIKE A CHIPMUNK!!), and bust out laughing. Kiba, wanting to know what was so funny, chewed and swallowed his food before asking.

"Hey, what's so funny." he asked indignantly, getting the distinct impression they were laughing at him.

"You…haha…looked like a chip…hahaha…chipmunk." Naruto exclaimed, sending both Hinata and himself into another fit of laughter.

Kiba, after having stared at them for about 5 minutes, started to join in and before long the three of them were rolling on the ground in laughter. They were laughing so hard that they weren't paying attention and Naruto rolled on top of Kiba, bringing there noses an inch apart. The laughter died down as they stared at each other, before Kiba raised his head and put his lips to Naruto's. Tensing a bit, Naruto allowed the action before returning it tentatively. Kiba swiped his tongue over Naruto's lips, asking his silent question which was answered with an opening of Naruto's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance (with Kiba being the winner) and soon they were forced apart by the need for air.

"That. Was. Hot." Hinata said slowly, holding napkins to her slowly dripping nose (I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!! takes out tissues).

Naruto and Kiba blushed bright red, though they were both smiling. A bell rang in the distance, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, lets get this cleaned up and then we can go." stated Kiba, but before he could go Naruto grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Are we, umm, boyfriends now." he asked shyly, just a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Kiba, finding himself unable to resist, leaned down and kissed Naruto before pulling away and saying, "Yes, yes we are."

Naruto smiled brightly, and they went over to help Hinata with the food.

Team 8 entered the classroom, many of the people already there staring with wide eyed curiosity at Kiba's and Naruto's entwined fingers. Taking a seat the three waited, though they hadn't sat for long when the door opened and a women with long raven hair and red eyes walked in.

"Team 8s with me." she said, looking as Kiba, Naruto and Hinata stood up and walked over to her.

She looked at the two boys (mostly their hands) and smiled at them.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi." she stated to the three, "Follow me and we'll go get acquainted."

She turned and walked out, the three Genin following her (naturally). They arrived at Training Ground 8 and she instructed them to sit down, while she sat in front of them.

"Well, why don't I start the introductions." she said, gaining their attention.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, as you already know, and I am your sensei. The things I enjoy are walks, reading, and intense training." to which her student shivered. "Things I dislike include Assholes, Perverts, and people who can't come out about their feelings (a certain sensei of Team 10). My dream is for my Genins to make it to Jounin or higher and mention me in their list of people who helped them get their."

She finished, looking at Hinata who took the reins.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. The things I enjoy include flower-pressing, reading, and reading Yaoi manga (I'm with ya there!! Pulls out Gravitation manga). I dislike arrogant people who believe they are better than everyone else and those who judge others before getting to know them. My dream is to become an ANBU and to make my team proud of me." she finished with a smile, and got three back.

Kiba went next, seeing as he was right next to Hinata.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my best friend Akamaru." introduced Kiba, pulling a little white puppy from his jacket, which appeared to have been sleeping. Feeling himself being lifted, Akamaru opened both eyes and yawned widely. Looking around, he spotted a blonde haired boy who smelled slightly like his master. Yipping loudly, he jumped from Kiba's hand's and landed on Naruto, curling into a ball and falling asleep. "I guess Akamaru and I both share a like of Naruto, and we both like chasing cats, and steak. Things we dislike are large cats, rude people, and those who make fun of Naruto for no reason. My goal is to become head of my clan, marry the one I love (to which both boys got slight blushes on their cheeks) and to enter the ANBU program." Kiba looked over at Naruto and took his hand, pulling him into his lap.

"Last, but certainly not least, Naruto." stated Kurenai, staring down at the fox boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The things I like include Ramen, my boyfriend Kiba, and lying in the flower field at the edge of the village. Things I don't like include the three-minute wait for Ramen to cook, people who judge before they know others, and arrogant bastards. My dream is to become ANBU with my teammates, and then to become Hokage, so that I can protect the village and my precious people." he snuggled back into Kiba, Akamaru still firmly in his lap.

"Well, I can tell just by looking at you that you'll make a great team. So I think we'll forgo the test." said Kurenai, standing up and dusting off.

Her genin followed suit, before Hinata realized what she said and asked:

"W-what do you me-mean 'test'." gaining the attention of her teammates, who turned their eyes to their sensei.

"Well, the genin exam you take at the academy is really a test to see if your ready to take the test to become genin. The real test is suppose to test you're ability to work as a team and has a 66 chance of failure, meaning only three genin teams will actually pass the test. The reason I'm not giving you the test is because you already seem to get the aspect. So congratulations, you are officially Team 8." She raised her arms as she said that, activating a Genjutsu to make it look like confetti was falling on them.

The three cheered and embraced (more than embraced in the case of Kiba and Naruto) and turned back to Kurenai when she cleared her throat.

"Now, starting tomorrow we will begin missions and training." the way she said that sending shivers down their spines. "Now go home, get some sleep, and meet back here at 6 a.m.." with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the genin to their own devices.

"Well, I better get home, my parents will be wondering where I've gone." Kiba stated, grabbing Akamaru from Naruto's arms and kissing him, before turning to Hinata and waving.

Hinata and Naruto just stood their watching Kiba leave, before turning to each other and saying goodbye. Needless to say, all three genin members of Team 8 went to bed early that night, excited about their first mission in the morning. Something they would soon come to dread.

Me: Tanx for reading, I really appreciate it. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!

ALL FLAMES WILL BE GATHERED AND STORED TILL WINTER!!


	3. 2

ME NO OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!

Both Naruto and Kiba arrived before Hinata the next day, that fact within itself being odd. They had both expected Hinata to be the first (or at least the second) one to arrive, but she was later than Naruto had been. When she finally had arrived, it was with a large purplish bruise on her face.

"Holy hell Hinata, what happened to you." asked Kiba, taking a closer look at the bruise under Hinata's eye.

"N-Nothing, Kiba-kun." she replied, dropping her head so her bangs hid her face.

"It can't have been nothing, Hinata, not when you have a bruise like that." said Naruto, coming up to the two with Akamaru in his arms.

"Please don-don't worry about i-it." she said, trying to escape the questioning stares of her teammates.

She was spared (or so she thought) with the arrival of their sensei.

"Hello my little genin, how ar-." She stopped suddenly, having spotted the bruise on Hinata's face.

Dropping to her knees, she inspected the purple area, channeling chakra into her hand to heal it.

"Hinata." Kurenai spoke, "I want you to tell me who hit you." the way she said it leaving no room for arguments.

"I-it wa-was Fa-fa-father." Hinata stuttered, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"YOUR FATHER DID THAT TO YOU." shouted Kiba, his arms flailing as he continued his rant until Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, your not making it better by shouting." Naruto said calmly, before going over to Hinata and hugging her (after giving Akamaru to Kiba, of course).

"Never be afraid to tell us something, Hinata, alright." spoke Naruto, giving Hinata one of his patented fox grins.

Kurenai smiled, before standing up and clearing her throat.

"Alright you guys, now that that's over with, we can begin our missions."

With an excited cheer, they ran off.

By the time afternoon arrived those cheers had changed into groans of despair. Having walked dogs (Kiba having no problem, unlike Naruto and Hinata), babysitting twins (who liked to throw their food instead of eating it) and picking weeds (to which Naruto complained the whole way), they finally collapsed at Training ground 8.

"Never…*pant*…again." Naruto got out, from where he lay next to Kiba.

"I a-agree…*pant pant*…with you N-Naruto-Kun." gasped Hinata, sitting in the grass and leaning back on her hands.

"D-Rank missions…*gasp pant*…are the devil incarnate." Kiba said, in similar conditions as the other two.

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement, before the three looked up at the smoke that cleared to show their sensei.

"Congratulations, you have successfully made it through your first morning of D-Rank missions. Now, however, is the time for training." Kurenai said, pulling out a box and opening it.

She pulled out wrist and ankle bands, tossing two of each to each of the genin. The three looked at the bands, before turning to their sensei with quizzical looks.

"These, my dear genin, are weights. You will begin wearing them everywhere we go. All you have to do is add weights, and every time you get used to the current weight, you add more."

By the time she was done explaining, the three genin had put on the bands and were going through the box for weights. They each grabbed a ten-pound for each ankle and a five-pound for each wrist.

"I feel so heavy." whined Naruto, jumping experimentally and ending up on his butt.

"Nice going, klutz." Kiba snickered, struggling his way over to Naruto and helping him (with great effort, mind you) up.

When all three of them were standing straight, Hinata having little to no trouble, they looked to Kurenai for instructions.

"Alright, for the next month and a half we will be completing D-Rank missions in the morning and training until 7 at night. Now, we will be together on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. On those days, we will be training in speed, combat and stealth. On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday we will be in different places. Hinata, on the days were not together you will be at the hospital, training to become a medic Nin. Naruto and Kiba, you two will be at the library, searching for jutsus to go with the styles of fighting that you three are going to learn. However, before we do any of that, take these cards and channel chakra through them."

She handed each of them blank white cards and they channeled chakra into them, waiting for results. Naruto's card cut in half, Kiba's card crumbled into dust, while Hinata's card became wet and soggy.

"Alright guys, here's how this works. Naruto, your card cut in half, meaning your affinity is Wind. Kiba, your card crumbled away, meaning your affinity is Earth. Hinata, your card became wet, meaning your affinity is (do I need to say it) water."

The three looked amazed, before looking back at their sensei and waiting for more instructions.

"Ok. We will now go to the weapon store so you can pick out a weapon to use." Kurenai stated and the three got up and followed her into town.

They arrived at the weapon store (though it took them close to half an hour to get there) and went in. They looked around in awe at first (who wouldn't in a store of shiny pointy things), before going and looking around the store.

Naruto came upon a pair of trench blades and he took them down from the wall to try them on. Giving a few test swings, he smiled with delight when he realized they felt perfect.

"I see you found a weapon, Naruto-Kun." Kurenai said, startling Naruto and causing him to almost fall over.

"Kurenai-sensei, don't do that." Naruto whined, before following his sensei up to the front of the store.

When they got to the front, Naruto noticed that Kiba and Hinata had already acquired their weapons, for in Kiba's hand was a Bo-staff that was at least 8 inches tall and was a brown color with a gold orb placed upon each end. Hinata had a Katana, though it was several inches shorter than most, probably for easier movement or something.

"Well, my lovelies, guess you've all chosen your weapon of choice, to the cashier." and with a dramatized leap, she was gone.

With a sigh and a sweat drop the genin of Team 8 wondered if there was ever a Sensei stranger than theirs.

Elsewhere, a man in a face-mask and one in green spandex sneezed.

Back in the clearing, having tried to get out of the weapon shop as fast as possible due to their sensei acting strange…r, the three genin stood around Kurenai waiting for instruction.

"Alright you guys. Seeing as it is almost sundown, were not going to be working on anything else today. So I want each of you to go home and get a good nights rest, because tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." and with her last instructions of the day, she poofed away.

"I-I'll see y-you guys tom-morrow." stuttered Hinata, turning from her male teammates and heading home.

"Hinata." Naruto's voice called out to her, and she turned to see a warm smile dancing on his lips. "Remember that you can tell us anything." He reminded, and she smiled back, knowing that she now had friends she could depend on.

"Alright, N-Naruto-Kun." she replied, turning and walking out of their sight.

"As for you." Naruto turned, planting his lips on Kiba's before the other boy had a chance to think. "I think I shall most probably be cold tonight with out something more than a blanket to hold onto." Naruto breathed, causing a red flush to cover Kiba's neck and face. (Naruto is rather forward for a 12 year old, huh).

"Well, uh, I could, I mean, it wouldn't be a problem for me and Akamaru to help you out, uh, right Akamaru." Kiba mumbled, causing Naruto to laugh when he got an affirmative bark from his puppy.

"Well, I'm glad that I'll have you two to protect me while I sleep." Naruto stated in mock awe, picking up Akamaru in on hand and grabbing Kiba's hand with his other. "Now let's go sleep, ok."

And with a grinning Kiba and a tail wagging Akamaru, Naruto lead them to his home where they fell asleep in each others arms. (AWWWWWW!!!!!!!!).

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am soooo srry that I haven't been able to get on lately its just that my family has been moving and getting out of school and the fact that the house were living in is infested with…LADY BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate Lady Bugs!!! There so creepy, but that's not the point, neways…FORGIVE ME!!!!! AND ALSO R&R!!!!!


	4. 3

**Panda: Alright, everybody, just calm down and we'll get through this. I know that it's been a while (a very long while) since I've written anything on this one, but my muse is back and I am ready to write on this fic again.**

_Panda-Chan: Yeah, and this time he's actually going to have chapters that are more than one or two thousand words._

**Panda: Shush! That wasn't my fault! I had a very short attention span.**

_Panda-Chan: And you don't have one now?_

**Panda: Nope! I have since grown out of it. So give the Disclaimer so we can get on with the story!**

_Panda-Chan: Panda does not own Naruto or anything else recognizable in this fic._

-lineenil-

Kiba woke the next day to an empty bed and the smell and sound of sizzling bacon drifting in through the slightly opened door. He groaned as the delicious scent of breakfast drew him from his comfortable place in bed and padded down the hallway into the kitchen, where he leaned against the doorway and watched Naruto as the blonde went about cooking the morning meal.

The radio was on and Naruto was swinging his hips back and forth and singing along silently with the words. With his advanced hearing Kiba could pick up his voice and found it to be both relaxing and very pleasant. He walked up behind the smaller male and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I didn't know you could make other things besides ramen. Is the world coming to an end." Kiba teasingly looked out the window for any signs of mass chaos which resulted in a whap from Naruto's spatula.

"I do eat other things, you know. It's just that ramen is quickly made and affordable, so it's a lot easier to just buy it in mass along with a few other things from time to time." Naruto turned back to the bacon he was making and flipped it, smacking Kiba's reaching hand away from the pan and receiving a yelp from the dog-nin. "Go get a shower and it'll be ready for you when you get out."

Kiba pouted a little but did as he was told after giving Naruto a morning kiss. He found the bathroom next to the bedroom, only mildly surprised to find it clean, and he set the water temperature before getting in to clean himself. It took him about fifteen minutes to get completely clean and he mused to himself as to why it took women so much longer to take showers than it does men. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding that he really didn't care, and he walked into Naruto's room to change into his spare change of clothes that he carried wherever he went, just in case something happened.

He walked back into the kitchen to find the table set and Naruto dishing out the last of the food, Akamaru sitting on the ground in front of a little dish that was filled with the same thing as was on the plates on the table. Kiba chuckled as he took his place across from Naruto at the small table.

"He's going to fall completely in love with you if you keep feeding him meals like that." Naruto glanced down at the happily eating dog and chuckled, a little, as he turned to Kiba.

"What do you usually feed him at home?" the blonde ninja asked with a tilt of his head, making Kiba think of an inquisitive fox.

"Specialized dog food meant specifically for the Inuzuka nin-dogs. It keeps them healthy and active, along with giving them a shiny coat, of course." Kiba grinned cheekily at the other and was gifted with a happy laugh.

"Of course." Naruto smiled and they continued to eat their breakfasts until their plates were empty and in the sink to be washed when Naruto returned home that night.

They walked around the house collecting all the items that they'd need for the day, making sure that they left nothing behind and making sure that their weights were on properly. Everything ready the set out, going a little slower than usual but not really enough to make a difference, Akamaru settled happily on Kiba's head.

-lineenil-

The two _Genin _arrived at Training Ground Eight to find Hinata and Kurenai-sensei waiting for them and they hastened their pace so as not to keep them waiting any longer. They received smiles upon their arrival as Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head and ran to Hinata to receive some love from the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Well, now that the last to members of our team are hear we can go pick up our missions for the day and get down to work." The amount of cheer in her voice did nothing to stifle the three _Genin's _groans as they trudged along after their sensei to go and start their daily torture.

On their way there they ran into Team Seven and would have continued on their way silently if Sasuke hadn't of spoken up.

"You mean that you three actually managed to pass your test? It must not have been that hard if three Dobes like you could get by it, not to mention that you have a woman for a sensei. She probably didn't know what to do and just let you pass without making you do anything." Sasuke snorted and turned his nose up, thus missing the menacing look being given to him by the sensei of Team Eight.

"Is that so, Uchiha-san? I didn't know that the Uchiha's had fallen so low as to mock those of higher rank than them. Fugaku-san would be so disappointed in you." Kurenai said in a sweet childlike voice, letting a little bit of disappointment seep into her words at the end.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he glared so hard at Kurenai that she would have have burst into tears (or flames) if she had been a lesser being. Seeing as she wasn't, however, she glared back even harder and activated a Genjutsu that made her eyes appear to glow an eerie red. She could see that it unnerved Sasuke somewhat and it wasn't very long before he turned away and huffed before walking off, Sakura trailing behind him.

"I am sorry for my teammates actions." A soft voice from the side drew Team Eight's attention and they focused on the third _Genin _of Team Seven, Shino Aburame.

"Your apology is accepted, Aburame-san, although you should not have to apologize for the actions of other's." Kurenai bowed to the bug-nin then straightened back up to face him fully.

"I know, Kurenai-sensei, I merely wished for you to not be left with a bad impression of out team." Shino explained, nodding to the three member's of Team Seven that were his age and receiving nods back before he turned to go. "Now I must go and make sure that my teammates have not gotten into a mess they may not be able to get themselves out of."

"Hey, Shino! If you ever want to hang out, or, you know, just get away from those guys just come and find us. It'd be great to talk to you again." Naruto's words stopped Shino, if only briefly, and the bug user's words drifted back to them as he disappeared.

"I shall take it into consideration, Uzumaki-san."

Team Eight continued on to Hokage Tower uninterrupted after that.

-lineenil-

The rest of the first half of their day had gone by relatively calmly as the tasks that were set down for them for the day had included grocery shopping, making deliveries and cleaning up the parks and streams. The only good thing that D-Rank missions seemed to do was give them the chance to get used to their weights, which they were doing faster and faster as the day went by. Naruto had noticed how Hinata had had very little trouble with her weights since the beginning of their weight wearing and decided to ask her about it.

They were picking up trash from a stream when he asked.

Hey, Hinata-Chan, how come you adjusted so easily to your weights? Have you done this before?" his question also drew the attention of their other two teammates and Hinata blushed brightly under their gazes.

"O-oh, uhm, no I ha-haven't, Naruto-Kun, it-it's just that I'm cha-channeling chakra into my limbs t-to help me move easily w-with them on." She explained and blushed again at the appraising look her sensei was giving her.

"Channeling chakra into your limbs? How do you do that?" Kiba asked, but it was Kurenai instead of Hinata who answered this time.

"Yes, Kiba, it's the traditional fighting style of the Hyuuga called the Gentle Fist." Kurenai explained, but seeing their faces fill with more confusion she decided to elaborate further. "The Hyuuga revolves around their Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. The Byakugan allows a person to see into a person's body to their chakra points and, by tapping a certain point and releasing a burst of chakra, they can disable your chakra coils, thus leaving you defenseless in a fight."

Naruto scratched his head a little before respond.

"Not to be rude to Hinata and her clan, but isn't it kind of stupid to base their whole fighting style around their Kekkei Genkai?" the blonde ninja asked.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kurenai was sure that she knew what he was going to say, and by the look on Hinata's face she did too.

"Well, if I was an invading ninja and I was fighting against one of the Hyuuga family but I had found a way to disable their Byakugan, they wouldn't really be able to do anything unless they had memorized the locations of all the chakra points. So the only thing they would be able to do is strike randomly or attempt to hit my vital organs with a well placed chakra blast." Naruto finished with a satisfied nod, having gotten his thoughts across understandably.

"Very good, Naruto, I'm proud that you were able to work out one the Hyuuga's weaknesses so quickly. What do you think about this Hinata?" Kurenai turned to the silent girl and suddenly all eyes were on her again.

"We-well I had figured t-that out too and I thought i-it would be a go-good idea to start training i-in another type of fighting in-in case that ever happened." Hinata mumbled lowly, tapping her fingers together in nervousness.

"Wow, Hinata, you've been learning the Hyuuga style of fighting along with teaching yourself another style of fighting? You must be pretty exhausted during the day." Kiba looked at her in awe and she blushed even brighter.

"I u-used to be wh-when I first st-started, but now I-I'm used to it." The shy girl stated and ducked her head.

"What style of fighting are you studying, Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she motioned for her students to continue their duties.

"Uhm, its c-called Ato Sakura No*. I-It focuses on flu-fluid movements along with q-quick jabs and kicks." Kurenai nodded and spoke to her two other students.

"Do you see what Hinata has done, guys? She's found a fighting style that fits he body type and stature but is also somewhat similar to the Gentle Fist style. The Ato Sakura No style with also go good with her shortened Katana because it can be used quickly in a fight." Kiba and Naruto nodded along as they understood her points while simultaneously thinking about what type of fighting style would fit them the best.

Kurenai let her students think for a while as they finished up the last of their assignment and went to collect their payment from the _Hokage_ before adjourning to Training Ground Eight.

-lineenil-

Once everyone was settled in and waiting for further instruction from Kurenai, said _Jounin_ got up to stand before them.

"Alright, guys, now it's time for me to see what you've got so each of you are going to be sparring with me until I say stop. You are to treat this as you would any real fight, meaning that I want you to act as if I'm an invading ninja, got it?" her students nodded at her and she pointed a finger at Naruto. "You first, Naruto, come over here and show me what you've got."

"Good luck, Naruto." The other two encouraged and the blonde shared a chaste kiss with Kiba before standing up and walking over to stand in front of his sensei.

"Begin." Kurenai stated and Naruto charged, letting Kurenai know, immediately, that the blonde was untrained even as she blocked a sloppily thrown kick and tapped him in the chest with enough force to push him back but not harm him.

Naruto didn't let that deter him any as he regained his bearings and reached into his weapon pouch and threw a few kunai at his sensei. While she was distracted with those he attempted to sneak behind her and attack her unprotected back but he was stopped, once again, as she spun around and caught his fist before lightly throwing him away. Naruto figured that he should turn up the heat and he placed his fingers together in a familiar seal.

"_**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."**_ And almost immediately Kurenai was surrounded by solid copies of the yellow haired _Genin_.

'_Those are solid clones. A Jutsu that was forbidden due to the extreme dent it made in a person's chakra reserve. Well, you certainly are surprising.' _Kurenai's eyes had widened a bit but she let a smirk sneak across her lips at the feat her student had achieved.

The copies formed a circle around the _Jounin _and prepared to charge as they each armed themselves with a kunai in each hand. As the first Naruto started running toward her, Kurenai activated a faint _Genjutsu_ that would allow her to both distract Naruto from his attack and test his knowledge of _Genjutsu_. He was obviously lacking in this area, as well, as he started chasing and attacking the fake Kurenai created by the woman's Genjutsu.

She looked over at her other two students and noticed that they hadn't fallen for her trick, as they were both staring straight at her when they should have followed the fake her. The _Genjutsu _expert figured that, with the Byakugan, Hinata could see through low-level Genjutsu even when her Kekkei Genkai wasn't activated and that Kiba could possibly smell her thanks to his Inuzuka nose. She sighed and deactivated her _Genjutsu _Calling for Naruto to stop. She spoke when Naruto was sitting back down, breathing a little harder than usual.

"Alright, Naruto, I have a question for you." She looked at him until she was sure she had his undivided attention. "Did the teachers at the Academy really teach you anything?"

Naruto blushed and looked down, slowly shaking his head in the answer that Kurenai had assumed.

"Not to worry, Naruto, we'll catch you up on everything that you weren't taught in class. You aren't that far behind, really, because while you are sloppy in your footwork and in the way you deliver your attacks you can think on your feet. The fact that you can't detect _Genjutsu_ is also not a problem, seeing as I'm your teacher and an expert in the subject. So don't worry about it, yeah?" Naruto nodded as she finished and she pointed to Kiba to come join her next.

Kiba received a small kiss from Naruto and encouragement from Hinata as he got up to stand across from his sensei. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and landed beside him, ready to fight and protect his partner in any way he could. Kurenai smiled and began the fight, throwing a shuriken at the dog-nin.

Kiba dodged and threw a few shuriken of his own before charging with his increased speed and aiming a kick for Kurenai's ankles. Picking up on his plan Kurenai back flipped and landed several meters away; looking back at her student she saw him creating handseals.

"_**Man-juu Kuron.*"**_Kiba crouched with Akamaru, who had become a replica of Kiba sometime during her flip, on his back as they both became feral looking. Their hair turned shaggier as their nailes lengthened and sharpened and their teeth got sharper.

Kurenai was surprised as she hadn't expected Kiba to know this _Jutsu_ yet but she really shouldn't be surprised; these students of hers were always surprising her in some way. With their completed transformation they were much faster and she had to actively avoid them to keep herself from being hit, but she could see that his jutsu was taxing for him so she flipped back into a tree and called it quits. Kiba cancelled his jutsu with visible exhaustion and Akamaru returned to his normal self before jumping on Kiba's head.

"That was good, Kiba. You have good speed and average _Taijutsu_ and you were able to see through my _Genjutsu_ earlier. Your _**Man-Juu Kuron**_ was impressive as well but I could tell it still wears on your chakra reserve, but we can fix that. All-in-all your pretty well rounded in all areas but there's still room for improvement." Kurenai received a nod from Kiba and she smiled as she moved her head to look at the final member of their team; one who blushed when she realized it was her turn.

Come on, Hinata, you can do it! We believe in you, believe it!" the encouragements from her teammates worked to give her a little more courage but she still wasn't sure if she would be able to do this.

"Don't worry, Hinata, it's just a spar. If you're not the best then no one is going to hold it against you and no one is here spying for your father. Trust me, it's okay if you can't succeed at something, that's why you were assigned to a team; we can help you get passed anything that your having trouble with." Hinata was standing by the end of Kurenai's speech looking ready to give her best, even if she couldn't win.

Hinata didn't begin the battle by activating her Byakugan, as Kurenai was sure most Hyuuga family members did, but by falling into an unfamiliar stance that Kurenai assumed was from the Ato Sakura No style. She could definitely see how this style was used for quick moves and fast getaways as she looked at the position of Hinata's arms and legs. The Hyuuga Heiress would surely be a force to be reckoned with when she perfected her chosen _Taijutsu _style.

Kurenai decided that she would be the one to start this fight and she ran at Hinata using only half her real speed, aiming a punch for the shy girl's midsection. It came with little surprise when Hinata blocked her and gave a few soft jabs to her arms that, while not completely incapacitating her, would have hurt quite a bit had the girl placed any chakra in her hits. Hinata spun herself away and took up the stance again, just waiting for her sensei to come at her again.

Kurenai did and again Hinata blocked her before spinning away, never letting the older woman land a hit and keeping at a good distance. Their fight went on for a significantly longer time than either Naruto's or Kiba's with Kurenai landing only a few hits on the girl, as opposed to the many hits she had gotten in on the boys. She called their fight to an end and Hinata rejoined her teammates, who were looking at her in awe and wonder, only slightly winded.

"That was great, Hinata, you're really doing well with your _Taijutsu_ and your hits would have surely brought me down if you had used chakra. I'm also glad that you didn't immediately bring out your Kekkei Genkai and depended more on yourself instead of your bloodline." Hinata blushed when she was finished and Kurenai continued to address all three of them together. "Now I noticed that you guys didn't use any _Ninjutsu_ that they taught you at the Academy. Now, while that isn't exactly wrong since you don't need to use them to be efficient _Shinobi_, they do help in the long run. So we will be going over those in the coming weeks as well as Tree Walking, which I will explain the next time we're together."

Her students nodded and stood up, dusting themselves off as they prepared to leave.

"Naruto, would you stay behind for a minute?" the blonde haired _Genin_ nodded at her request and waved at Hinata and kissed Kiba on the cheek as the other two left to go home.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto looked up at the woman curiously, waiting for her to explain why he had stayed behind.

"I know that it must be hard to be so far behind the others, Naruto, and the fact that you're an orphan doesn't help but I think that the Hokage might be able to tell you if your family had any family _Ninjutsu_ or _Taijutsu_ that was strictly for your family." She smiled as she saw the hope that shined in the boy's eyes and patted him on the. "Why don't you go ask him, it might help you figure out what to look for while you and Kiba are at the Library tomorrow." She winked at him and disappeared.

Naruto grinned at the spot his sensei had just vacated as he made his way to the Hokage Tower and hopefully to a few answers about his family.

-lineenil-

**(Panda: I wanted to end it here but I also really wanted to get this part done, so I continued.)**

-lineenil-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third _Hokage_ of Konohagakure: The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was working in his office when there was a knock on his door and he looked up in surprise to see Naruto Uzumaki enter. The _Genin_ walked to one of the chairs in front of Sarutobi's desk and sat down, looking slightly nervous.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun, what brings you here today?" the _Hokage _asked kindly, looking at the boy he thought of as a second grandson.

"Well, uh, Kurenai-sensei was evaluating us today and Kiba and Hinata have _Jutsu_ from their clans and I don't. Kurenai-sensei said that maybe you would know what kind of _Ninjutsu _or _Taijutsu _my family used, or that you might have something from my clan." Naruto rubbed his hands together nervously, looking up at the Hokage with hope.

Sarutobi sighed and felt incredibly old and sad, feeling for this child who had never known his family and who was scorned by the village on a daily basis. He stood up from his desk and walked to the big bookcase that was situated by the window overlooking Konoha.

"You know, I think I just might have something here, Naruto." The _Hokage _said, pulling down a scroll that held a _Taijutsu _style that would benefit the boy.

Naruto had come to stand behind the older man and looked at the scroll in his hand as if it held all the secrets in the world, and he didn't even know what it was yet.

"This is a _Taijutsu_ style called Shobatsu Geiru no Ato*. It uses fast speeds and strong punches and kicks to disorientate an opponent along with Wind Chakra to help you move faster and hit harder. Only one man was able to completely master this style of fighting and that was your father." Sarutobi explained as he handed the scroll to Naruto who held it tenderly, as if it was a newborn babe. "Are you sure you're up to learning it, Naruto-Kun?"

"Yes, definitely!" the _Genin_ exclaimed, hugging the _Hokage _and running out the door with a yelled 'Thanks Ojii-sama!'

Sarutobi looked out the window with a chuckle as he watched Naruto run towards his house until he was out of sight. He turned to a picture that was hanging behind his desk and said softly to himself.

"We can definitely expect great things from your son, Arashi. Especially with Kurenai as his instructor." That said Sarutobi returned to his desk and the dreaded amount of paperwork that lay upon it.

-lineenil-

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu – Shadow Clone Jutsu

Ato Sakura No – Art of the Cherry Blossom

Man-Juu Kuron – Man Beast Clone

Shobatsu Geiru No Ato – Art of the Punishing Gale

**Panda: Done! I hope you enjoyed it as much I did! I'm not sure if the other chapters will be quite this long but I can assure you that they'll be pretty darn close.**

_Panda-Chan: Panda noticed how lovey-dovey Kiba and Naruto were in the last chapters and, while he didn't cut down on it completely, he made it not so overwhelming. So they still act like a couple, just not one that looks as if they'll jump each other at any given moment._

**Panda: Also, wither at the middle of the next chapter or the one after next, there will be a time skip and their first real mission outside the village. The mission will be something from my own imagination so you don't have to worry about the Wave Mission or anything else, even though that particular mission will be mentioned later on and Team Eight will go to Wave before this fic has ended.**

_Panda-Chan: That's about everything we wanted to say, so please Review and we love you!_

**Panda: 3!**


	5. 4

**Panda: I. Am. BACK! So I haven't had a computer for a while and that's mostly the reason why I haven't updated in so long. I'm back, though, and so are the Updates! So get ready1**

_Panda-Chan: I'm sure they've been ready for a while now, Panda, you lazy Bum._

**Panda: Shush and give the Disclaimer!**

_Panda-Chan: Panda does not own Naruto or anything else recognizable in this fic._

-lineenil-

Naruto sat in his bedroom and stared reverently at the scroll that the Sandaime had given to him that afternoon. He was by himself at the moment as Kiba had to go home for training with his mother and to help take care of the Nin-Dogs that his family raised. That was okay, though, because Naruto wanted to be alone the first time that he looked at the scroll.

A style that only his father had mastered. That fact alone made this scroll his most valued possession and he swore to himself that, no matter what, he would master this style as well. With a deep breathe he cracked open the scroll and started to read.

_Shobatsu Geiru No Ato is a Taijutsu style that consist of high speed, hard hits and a liberal use of wind chakra. As it is often times difficult to hit hard enough to make an impact while moving fast those who wish to learn this Taijutsu style augment their wind chakra into their blows. This has several effects. First it works to knock the opponent back and disorientate. Second, as you may find, wind chakra forms as a series of sharp blades. Any hits made using wind chakra are liable to cut the opponent as well as bruise. Wind chakra, used in a certain way, has also been known to significantly increase a person's speed to a level incapable of being reached unless the person has trained with weights for most of their lives. If you can find a way to use wind chakra in that manner you could very well remained unharmed in a fight. Below are the basic Kata for the Shobatsu Geiru No Ato Taijutsu Style. When you have completed them channel chakra into the scroll and the next set of Kata will become visible._

Naruto looked over the basic Kata stances and saw that they didn't look too challenging but that there were a lot more than he had expected. Setting his scroll on his desk he reviewed the first few and got to work.

-lineenil-

"Hello, Asuma-Kun do you mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asked from behind the smoking _Jounin. _

Turning, Asuma smiled, and waved a hand in welcome.

"Of course, Kurenai-Chan, what can I do for you?" he welcomed cheerfully, signaling to the bartender to bring two drinks.

"I was actually hoping to get your help with something. One of my students has a Wind affinity and as you're the only Wind user that I know of, well…" she trailed off.

"You were hoping maybe I would help him access it fully." Asuma finished with a chuckle as their drinks were placed in front of him and he took a sip. "Which one is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." she said slowly, watching intently for Asuma's reaction. She knew how some of the _Shinobi _felt about her student and wanted to be sure of where Asuma stood.

"Calm down, Kurenai-chan, I have nothing against Uzumaki. I'm kind of surprised that he's a Wind user, though. Always expected him to Earth or Fire, you know, something big and brash." Asuma laughed and drained the rest of his _Sake._

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Kurenai replied with a laugh of her own. "But, as it is, he is a Wind user and I could use your help." she stared at him imploringly.

"Sure I'll help, Kurenai-Chan. I've been wanting to get a closer look at the boy my father sees as a grandson for some time now. Tell him to meet at Training Ground 3 tomorrow after his training is done." he said getting up and paying for their drinks.

"Thank you, Asuma-Kun, you're really helping me out." Kurenai finished her _Sake _and stood up as well.

"No problem. Just make sure he's there." Asuma smiled once more before walking away.

Kurenai watched him go for a moment before _Shushining_ away.

-lineenil-

Naruto was waiting in front of Ichiraku early the next morning, waiting for Kiba so they could head to the library together. It was good thing that Naruto had already had breakfast at home because the delicious smells wafting from the ramen stand were making his mouth water.

"Naruto!" the blond turned at the sound of his name and caught sight of his boyfriend making is way through the people milling around.

"Hey, Kiba, I'm glad you finally showed up. Any longer and I would have been spending all my money on ramen again." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as Kiba chuckled at his statement.

"Aw, I'm sorry to make you wait for so long." Kiba gave him a quick kiss in apology before Akamaru made himself known by popping out of Kiba's hoodie and giving a bark.

"Ah, you're right Akamaru. Come on, Naruto, we have to get to the library."

Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and they set off down the street, talking about the kind of _Jutsu_ they wanted to find and ignoring all the looks and stares they were getting from the rest of the village. I didn't matter to them what the rest of the village thought because they were happy together and that was all that mattered.

-lineenil-

The Konoha Library was a large brown building with wide double doors that regularly aloud both civilian and _Shinobi_ inside. Walking in was rather impressive as well as they got their first look at the large shelves that held scrolls of varying sizes ranging from ones the size of Naruto's hand to ones bigger than Kiba's body. Thankfully the shelves were labeled and they were able to find the one labeled _Jutsu _with relative ease.

"Alright so we need water for Hinata, Earth for you and Wind for me. Thank Kami that the sections are labeled." Naruto said as he went up and down the isles looking at the different scrolls.

"Yeah and we probably stay with the lower ranked _Jutsu_ until we have better _Chakra _control." Kiba replied, pulling a few D-ranked Earth _Jutsu_ from on of the shelves.

"I guess." Naruto pouted, having been reaching for an A-rank that looked awesome.

Instead he grabbed a few D-rank Wind and Water _Jutsu_ and followed Kiba back to the front where they found a table and looked over the scrolls.

The first scroll Kiba had was for the **Doton Doryuuheki*.** Reading it he found that it could create a highly durable Earth Wall by allowing the user to spew mud from their mouths.

"Hey look at this one. Looks pretty useful for blocking against powerful attacks." Kiba showed Naruto the scroll.

"Yeah, that looks awesome! What do you think of this one?" Naruto passed Kiba the scroll he'd been looking through.

**Kaze no Yaiba*** allows uses to create a sharp blade of wind with use of a tool that is impossible to block.

"It'll take a lot of concentration, though, so hopefully the tree walking exercise will help me control it." Naruto said as he took the scroll back.

"I'm sure it'll help all of us. Come on, lets look through the rest and then check 'em out." they went through the rest of the scrolls, checked them out and left the library.

-lineenil-

Hinata entered the Hospital that morning feeling nervous, wondering if she would be able to become Medic like Kurenai-sensei wanted. She wasn't very sure if she would be able to do it but felt hopeful that, since Medic _Jutsu_ required precise _Chakra_ control and so did the _Gentle Fist_ style her family used, she would be able to do it. Looking around she noticed a Medic was headed her way.

"Hi there, are you Hyuga Hinata?" the Medic, who was a woman, asked.

"Y-yes, that's me." she replied timidly.

"Good. Please follow me and we'll get you started on the basics." the Medic led her to a room down one of the hallways that turned out to be an office, probably the Medics.

"Alright. I talked to Kurenai-san and she told me that you were going to be the Medic in your team. Which means that not only will you have to have sufficient _Chakra _control but that you'll also have to be able to defend yourself from attack. The reason for this is because, as Medics, we are the ones most often attacked in the field as we're the ones who heal our comrades and we're also the ones who know exactly where to hit to incapacitate our enemies.

"You being a Hyuga, and having the use of the Byakugan, is even better as you should already have increased control and intimate knowledge of the human body. That will be a big help once we start on the more complicated stuff." the Medic explained.

She turned to her desk and opened a draw, taking out a scroll that was placed there.

"In this scroll are some basic _Chakra_ control exercises as well how to perform the most basic of Healing _Jutsu. _I want you to take this home and read through it. Hopefully you'll feel ready enough to start learning it the next time we meet." the Medic lead Hinata back out of her office and to the front of the Hospital.

"T-thank you -." Hinata stopped, realizing that se hadn't gotten the Medic's name.

"Oh! Excuse my rudeness. My name is Haniza Mia, you may call me Haniza-sensei." the Medic introduced.

"Thank you, H-Haniza-sensei." Hinata bowed and left, her new scroll held protectively against her chest.

-lineenil-

The next day the team met and Kiba and Naruto showed Kurenai-sensei and Hinata the scrolls that they had gotten from the library.

"These are great, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you'll be able to incorporate them into your styles perfectly." she congratulated as she looked through the scrolls.

"Th-thank you." Hinata thanked as they handed her the _Jutsu_ they had picked out for her.

"Your welcome, Hinata-chan! We looked through some of those Water _Jutsu_ and they looked pretty awesome. I can't wait until you get them down so we can see what they can do!" Naruto enthused with Kiba nodding along.

Hinata blushed brightly at the thought that her teammates thought she would be able to do the _Jutsu _they had found for her. Kurenai smiled at the three of them before clearing her throat to gain their attention.

"Alright. Last time we were together I told you about the Tree Walking exercise. Today you're going to learn it." with that Kurenai turned around and walked straight up the tree closest to her.

The _Genin_ watched in awe until heir sensei had reached a branch and started walking upside down on it before jumping off and spinning to land on her feet.

"That's what you'll be learning to do." Kurenai said as she threw a kunai at each of her student's feet.

"Now to do the Tree Walking exercise all you have to do is channel chakra into your feet to help you stick to the tree so you can then walk up. Remember that using too much _Chakra_ will blow you off the tree but if you don't use enough you'll just slide right off. You have to find the perfect balance. When you think you've got it you can use the kunai to mark how much progress you've made. Get to it." she gestured to the trees and her students got to it immediately.

Kurenai sat off to the side with Akamaru and they watched as the three _Genin_ ran to the tree and, depending on who it was, either ran up, fell off or got blasted away.

"Not bad, Hinata, keep it up! You almost got it, Kiba, just a little more! Keep at it, Naruto, and remember to compensate for your increased level of _Chakra_!" Kurenai encouraged her students who all nodded at her advice and went back to work.

She watched them for the next hour as they progressed and proficient in the exercise. Hinata, already having good control because of her families _Taijutsu_ style was the first one to make it to the top of her tree so Kurenai had her run up and down it until she couldn't anymore.

Kiba was the next to make it to the top though he was a lot more exhausted than Hinata. Kurenai had him run up and down the tree as well but he couldn't do it for as long as Hinata and he eventually joined the girls on the ground as they watched Naruto, Akamaru back in his lap.

Near the end of the hour Naruto finally made it the top of the tree and was able to run up and down it a few times before Kurenai called him down. He joined his teammates on the ground, picking Akamaru up from Kiba's lap and holding him himself, not that Akamaru minded.

"Alright, guys, that was really great. We'll continue that tomorrow but for now we'll go get some D-Rank missions." she said cheerily and led her groaning _Genin_ to the HokageTower.

-lineenil-

They finished their missions around five o'clock that night and the three _Genin_ felt exhausted. They'd had to paint a house that day followed by babysitting children and picking up the litter in the stream that cut through Konoha. By the time they'd finished with all that they'd been ready to head home and collapse, but Kurenai-sensei had reminded them that they still had to train before they could be dismissed.

"Come on, guys. They weren't that bad. And you all seem to be getting proficient with your weights too. You barely had any problem walking today." Kurenai smiled proudly at her students who had, by that time, picked themselves up off the ground and were panting slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks to Hinata, Kiba and I have been able to channel our _Chakra_ into our legs to help." Naruto smiled at his teammate which made her blush.

"Yeah, Hinata, you're awesome!" Kiba exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up, and Akamaru barked before giving her a puppy smile..

"You-you're welcome, guys. I'm g-glad I coul-could help." Hinata stammered, ducking her head timidly.

"Now. We have two hours to go over the _Ninjutsu _scrolls that Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun picked up from the library yesterday. I've looked through them and I'm confident that you'll be able to do them. So, boys, show what you've found for yourselves.

"Alright, Sensei." Kiba went first. "I've got **Doton Doryuuheki**, **Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu* **and **Doton Doriyuudan***."

"Good Jutsu. All three are useful and won't be that hard to learn. What about you, Naruto-kun?" she turned to the blonde.

"I've got **Kaze no Yaiba**, **Fuuton Renkuudan*** and **Fuuton: Reppushou***."

"Those are good as well. We'll have to work on your concentration and control but I'm sure you'll be able to do them in no time. Alright, Hinata, your turn. Show us what the boys got for you."

"I-I've got **Suiton Suiryuudan***, **Suiton Suijinheki*** and **Suiton Teppoudama***."

"Ok, good. Those are also great. All of these _Jutsu _you guys have will really help you when you get them down. We'll be working on them next time we meet as we'll have to go to a different traing ground so Hinata can practice her Water _Jutsu_. For now I want you guys practicing _Taijutsu. _Get started."

And so Team 8 spent the last two hours of training working on their forms while Kurenai-sensei walked around and critiqued their styles. Kurenai was surprised to see that Naruto had a new _Taijutsu _style but guessed that he had gone to the Hokage and asked like she had suggested. She was happy to see that the style fit Naruto perfectly and she moved onto her other students. Kiba was using his families fighting style, fighting in tandem with Akamaru to become quite a deadly adversary. Hinata, too, was moving along in her chosen style; moving fast jabbing quickly in such a way that Kurenai knew would incapacitate her opponents quickly.

At long last they were at the end of their training and her _Genin_ were fairly exhausted.

"Alright, guys, that's it or today. Make sure to go to bed early and get some rest alright? Dismissed." she let them go but called Naruto back. "Naruto-kun, I found someone who can help you with your wind affinity and who also uses trench knives. He'll be able to help you. Meet him at Training Ground 3 before heading home alright?" she got an affirmative from the blond before she headed home herself.

-lineenil-

Naruto arrived at Training Ground 3 to find the man that had come to collect Team 9 a few days ago.

"Hey, are you the one who's gonna help me with my Wind Affinity and Trench Knife use?" Naruto asked and the Man nodded.

"Sure am. Names Asuma but you can call me Asuma-Sensei. I'm going to help you fully access your affinity and, even though I didn't know that you used trench knives, I'll be able to help you with them as well." Asuma explained. So tell me what kind of fighting style you have."

"I just strted using the _Shobatsu Geiru No Ato. _It utilizes the Wind affinity with fast movements and strong hits. It shows how to use wind _Chakra_ to increase your speed and augment into your punches so you can bruise _and _cut your opponent." Naruto told.

"Wow, nice style you got there. Is it a family style?" at Naruto's nod he continued. "Good, then that means you're already more likely to master it faster as it'll be in your blood. So here's what we'll do. You'll come meet me here for two hours everyday after your practice is done and I'll help you augment you affinity into your style and help you get used to you Trench Knives. Will that be ok for you?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait! Thank you, Asuma-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, a huge smile splitting his face.

You're welcome, Naruto. Now why don't you head home and get some sleep? You have some hard times ahead of you." Asuma chuckled as Naruto bid him good bye and raced home.

Thus was the start of what would later be referred to by Team 8 as 'The Month We Lived in Hell'

-lineenil-

**Panda:** Hey guys! I FINALLY posted another chapter! Aren't you proud of me? This took me forever and it really shouldn't have. I really hoped you enjoyed it.

_Panda-Chan: _And please Review. Panda has been annoying the Heck out of EVERYONE to get reviews and I'm tempted to write one and post it just to get him to shut up.

**Panda: **Thank you and the next Chapter will be up whenever I can get it there.

*1: Doton Doryuuheki

Earth Rising Wall (Mudslide Barrier)

Type: Ninjutsu; Earth Type

Description: A Jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a

large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other Jutsus, and its extremely durable.

*2: Kaze no Yaiba

Wind Blade

Type: Ninjutsu; Wind Type

Description: Creates a blade of wind, that is impossible to block. Requires no tool to perform.

*3: Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu

Inner Decapitation Skill

Type: Ninjutsu; Earth Type

Description: The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent.

The opponent is then pulled under the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to move powerful Jutsu.

*4: Doton Doriyuudan

Earth Dragon

Type: Ninjutsu; Earth Type

Description: A Jutsu that creates a dragon made of earth to attack enemies. Size of dragon based on amount of chakra used in Jutsu.

*5: Fuuton Renkuudan

Compressed Air Ball

Type: Ninjutsu; Wind Type

Description: This Jutsu allows the user to shot a compressed ball of air from their mouth at increased speeds.

*6: Fuuton: Reppushou

Gale Wind Palm

Type: Ninjutsu; Wind Type

Description: Fuuton: Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

*7: Suiton Suiryuudan

Water Dragon

Type: Ninjutsu; Water Type

Description: This Jutsu allows the user to create a drafon made of water to attack enemies. Size of dragon depends on amount of Chakra used in the Jutsu.

*8: Suiton Suijinheki

Water Encampment

Type: Ninjutsu; Water Type

Description: Allows the user to blow out a string of water that acts as a barrier against enemy attacks.

*9: Suiton Teppoudama

Water Bullet

Type: Ninjutsu; Water Type

Description: A large sphere of rotating water that is spit out of the users mouth that can blast a huge area leaving it soaked.


End file.
